Unicorns, Love, and Other Magical Things
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Draco and Harry go searching for unicorns in the Forbidden Forest because why not? Drarry one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did there would have been insane tournaments and projects throughout the year.

* * *

Written for:

I Dare You Challenge: Write a Draco/Harry fanfiction

The Restricted Section Challenge: Write a romance

Cinema Competition II: Love Actually – Write a romance of any type; fluff, angst, tragedy, etc.

* * *

"Are you scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish," Draco scoffed. He stubbornly turned his head from the smirking boy standing across from him. "I just think this is an incredibly terrible idea." The fifth year Care of Magical Creatures students had been assigned a partner and topic for a research project this term. It was just Draco's luck that he'd ended up with Potter.

"Perfect, let's do this and see what happens!" Before Draco could voice yet another protest and try to inject some sense into his partner – _Bloody Gryffindors, why are they so stupid?!_ – said boy struck off towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco sighed and followed after him. He hesitated just before entering. He hadn't been in the Forest often. In fact, he had only been inside once and he recalled that nightmare vividly. His eyes travelled up to the trees which loomed high overhead, their dark foliage blotting the sun. With each quick breathe he drew, they grew ever higher. He took a step back.

A shadow moving ahead of him made him take another. The thick branches creaked ominously with the wind whistling threw them. Spiraling leaves swept along the path. "Don't worry." Without Draco having noticed his approach, Potter now stood in front of him. "You're with me." Draco looked over at his partner and his breath caught in his throat when he met the other's eyes. _They look creepy in this light_ , he told himself. "I promise I'm braver than Fang."

"At least, the bloody thing has a sense of self-preservation," he snapped. "And I'm not worried; I can handle anything in this forest." He stormed past Potter before catching the crooked smile on the other boy's lips. "What?!" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, nothing."

The infernal smile didn't waver and Draco's face darkened. He hurriedly turned away and continued up the path. The pair marched down the path in silence and Draco eventually loosened his arms to shove his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "How will coming into the Forbidden Forest help with our project, anyway?"

"Our project is on unicorns," Potter answered, nonplussed. "There are unicorns in here."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you," Draco responded impassively. "However, there is also more information on unicorns in the library which we have access to without traipsing aimlessly through a restricted area."

"We won't get caught, if that's what you're worrying about."

Draco wondered at how the other boy could be so sure of himself. Then again, this was Potter. He was always confident even when others demeaned him. Draco could admit that if there was one quality he admired in his classmate it was this; he was unshakeable.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at the castle along with my common sense," Draco responded absently. His face burned when Potter laughed but he suddenly felt lighter. "So our plan is to find a unicorn and observe it while hoping it doesn't stab us?"

Potter grinned up at him, his emerald eyes shining in the gloom. "That's the plan, yeah."

The blonde turned his face forward once more, grey eyes on the road ahead of them. "I hate to say this, Potter, but that's a terrible plan."

"Think of it this way. If we survive, we'll have a firsthand information _and_ pictures."

"It's not like Professor Grubbly-Plank will know the difference and we don't have a camera, idiot."

"Hey, Malfoy. Don't move! There's a giant spider over your head!" Potter cried out urgently.

Draco froze and paled. He had heard of the acromantulas nesting in the Forbidden Forest. It was one of the many reasons why he never ventured in. But – but he was certain that the spiders were kept clear of the main path. And wouldn't there be a deeper shadow over him if there was in fact a spider hanging above him? His eyebrow twitched as he realized he'd been had.

A flash startled him from thoughts of vengeance and he turned to face his cackling partner. A partner who held a camera in his hand. "Moron," he ground out. He huffed and turned away, trying and failing to keep his embarrassment at bay.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look very pretty," Potter responded with a mischievous glimmer in those green eyes of his. Draco was ready to curse him.

"You'll pay for that, Potter."

The other boy aimed a nonchalant smile his way and waved his hand. "Sure you will. Until then, we have a unicorn to hunt down."

Two hours and numerous attempts to catch each other off guard later, and the pair were no closer to finding a unicorn. They had taken a turn off the main path some time ago to no avail. Draco sighed when he caught sight of the sky through the foliage which weren't all that intimidating. "We'll have to give it up. Curfew starts in less than three hours and I will not receive detention for this nonsense."

Potter looked put out and shrugged. "Suppose you're right. Let's head back."

They were silent as they began their journey back to the castle. Draco glanced down at his partner and away again quickly. But soon enough he was watching the other boy from the corner of his eye. He had never been the reason for Potter looking so dejected and his disappointment was palpable. Draco bit his lip and then pulled the pixie's wings. "If we don't come across a unicorn tonight, we'll come back sometime next week. The project isn't due until December. We have plenty of time."

Harry's face split into a smile and Draco felt relief spread through him. "That sounds like a good plan."

They chatted about classes and classmates until they broke through the tree line. The sun had set behind the castle and the moon hung high in the sky. Moonlight flickered on the gentle ripples of the lake and gleamed on the dark locks of Harry's hair. They both stood still and looked out over the lake though Draco felt that he spent more time sneaking glances at the teen standing next to him.

It was then that Draco acknowledged what he had spent all last term denying. He was attracted to Harry Potter, the most daring member of the Gryffindor pride. Harry had earned a reputation of doing the impossible, of jumping into situations without thinking (even if they didn't involve him directly), of putting people (Draco included) in their places, and of standing up for his friends. Harry was ruled by a sense of justice and more frequently by his emotions. All his life, Draco was taught that showing emotion was a weakness. And yet, somehow, the strongest person Draco knew of and the one he admired most was the most expressive person he had ever met.

Even now his expression was one of awe.

"Beautiful," Harry mouthed soundlessly.

"Hmm?"

"The unicorn at the edge of the lake nearest the forest. Do you see it?" Harry glanced up and met Draco's eyes. Draco flushed and turned his head in the indicated direction and he saw it.

It stood in a patch of moonlight. It glowed in the celestial light and raised its head from where the lake where it had been drinking to study the two boys standing side by side on the opposite shore. Draco's mouth opened slightly and he nudged Harry's hand with his, then again more insistently when Harry remained unmoved. "The camera."

"Oh, right." Harry raised the large contraption to his eye and there was a moment of silence before he clicked the button and a flash illuminated the area.

Despite its position on the opposite side of the Black Lake, the unicorn was startled by the bright flash and tossed its head. Harry placed the camera back in his bag before resuming his vigil. Without conscious thought, Draco's hand found Harry's and their fingers interlocked.

They watched the unicorn until it finally drank its fill and then turned to saunter off into the thicket. Once it vanished, Draco brought his gaze down to Harry and then trailed further to their joined hands.

His face flushed again and then he heard Harry laugh. He met the other's eyes hesitantly and noticed that once again Harry was wearing that same damn smile; only this one was just a shade softer. Harry wet his lip and Draco followed the movement with his eyes but looked away quickly and began to pull away. But before he could, Harry huffed and pulled Draco closer to press a chaste kiss to his own lips.

"Thanks, Draco. We saw more than enough happen for tonight." Harry pulled away and made his way to the castle, humming a song. Suddenly he stopped, turned to the still stunned Draco and called back. "Told you, you'd be safe with me."

Draco didn't move until Harry disappeared into the castle.

"Stupid Gryffindor."

He didn't notice the lightness of his steps as he made his way towards his common room nor the crooked smile playing across his mouth.


End file.
